


So, my husband?

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engaged, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: Oikawa always said he wanted to get married.





	

Oikawa always said he wanted to get married. 

Iwaizumi didn’t mind if he married or not. His older brother was married with two kids, along with his sister who had three. Iwaizumi was the “young” uncle, and so was Oikawa.

Oikawa had said he wanted to get married when he was twenty-four. Iwaizumi had shrugged and said whenever’s the right time. Neither really wanted to get married when they were young. Suga and Daichi had gotten married when they were twenty-two, a few months ago. Bokuto had purposed to Akaashi, but they weren’t getting married until Akaashi was twenty-five. It was a “weird” rule for the former setter as he had said himself, but Bokuto had respected it.

Oikawa had cried at Suga and Daichi’s wedding. He was Suga’s best man, crying more than the actual groom. He had then proceeded to get very drunk, everyone finding out that Oikawa is an emotional drunk. Iwaizumi had ended up bridal carrying Oikawa home while Noya laughed at him, his hand in Yaku’s pocket so he didn’t get lost. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were now twenty-two, sitting at home while they played Marry, Fuck, Kill. Iwaizumi sat with his boyfriend, a ring box burning a hole in his pocket while Oikawa talked.

“Okay, marry, fuck, kill,” Oikawa said, leaning on his hand. “Hanamaki, Kuroo, orrrrrrr…” He tapped his chin. “And Sugawara.”

“Awh, geez,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Um… Marry Suga, ‘cause he would treat me right. I’d fuck Hanamaki and kill Kuroo.”

“Really?” Oikawa exclaimed, covering his heart. “I’d fuck Kuroo, but yeah, I’d marry Suga too.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Okay, uh… Kyoutani, Kageyama, and Daichi.”

“Oh, you bitch,” Oikawa growled, his eyes dark. “I’d…” His eyes widened. “Fuck, I don’t know! Do I kill Tobio? But then I have to fuck Mad Dog-chan!” He ran his hands through his hair hurriedly. “Pass?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, I’ll give you that. New one. Bokuto, Akaashi and…” Iwaizumi frowned for a moment. “And me.”

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks. “I’d… I’d fuck Akaashi, ‘cause it would treat me right. I’d kill Bokuto because-“ he scoffed like it was obvious- “and I’d marry you, of course.”

Iwaizumi grinned, rubbing his nose against Oikawa. “Why marry me, though?”

Oikawa recoiled, his mouth hanging open. “Excuse your mouth, Iwa-chan! Why could I not marry you?” He leaned back, holding up his hands. “Smart, beautiful, funny, cute, creative, strong, did I mention beautiful?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, pulling Oikawa’s legs over his. “Aren’t you adorable?”

“I love it when you call me that,” Oikawa grinned, kissing his cheek. “So, _husband_ , how would you purpose to me?”

“Who says I’m gonna do it?” Iwaizumi frowned, swallowing his nervousness. 

“Ha _ha_ ,” Oikawa teased. “Who thinks I’m gonna get down on one knee?”

“You don’t have any trouble getting on both,” Iwaizumi retorted, earning a slap from Oikawa. The brunette clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. 

“But I don’t wanna get married till I’m twenty-four,” he said, closing his eyes. “But like… If you wanna…”

“What are you, twelve?” Iwaizumi growled. “Wait, don’t tell me you want to hold my hand under the table?”

Oikawa started laughing, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s neck. “If I said yes, would you hold my hand?” he whispered innocently. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together.

“Hajime…” Oikawa whispered against his jaw. “I need you to kiss me.”

“You’re demanding now?” Iwaizumi replied, glancing down at him. He turned towards Oikawa, kissing him softly. Oikawa hummed, smiling against his lips. Iwaizumi shifted, reaching into his pocket.

“Pull out a condom and I swear to God, Hajime,” Oikawa whispered against his lips. Iwaizumi snorted, holding up the ring box.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He started squawking as Iwaizumi opened the box.

“No! Fuck! Don’t, holy _shit!_ ” he cried, fanning his face.

“You don’t want me to?!” Iwaizumi yelled, his face screwed up.

“Not that, oh my God,” Oikawa said, his hand on his chest. “I do! I really do! You just fucking pulled it out like anal beads at Mardi Gras!”

Iwaizumi snapped the box closed, tilting his head at Oikawa. “You want a graduation speech?” he snapped, pressing his face close to his.

“That’ll make me cry harder,” Oikawa laughed, reaching his hands up to cup Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “Lemme look at it.”

Iwaizumi opened the box again, presenting the ring. Oikawa swooned as Iwaizumi slipped it onto his finger. It was a silver band with a small teal stone infused in the middle. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s face, kissing him feverishly. The ring was cold against his tanned cheeks, but Iwaizumi didn’t mind.

Oikawa continued to kiss Iwaizumi, slowly coaxing him back. Oikawa fell back into the couch, Iwaizumi on top of him. He pulled the ring box out of Iwaizumi’s hand, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi pulled away and wiped Oikawa’s cheek. “You’re still crying…”

“Can you blame me?” Oikawa laughed dryly, wiping his other eye. “You’re so beautiful like this. No one to see you but me…”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, lying his head on Oikawa’s chest. “I could say the same for you.”

“Here we go,” Oikawa smiled, his eyes crinkling.

Iwaizumi looked up at him, lying his chin on his hands. “From the day I met you, we were best friends. Mother told me you used to hold my hand when we had daytime naps.”

Oikawa snorted, biting his lip. “I really was needy from the start, huh?”

“If I didn’t mind when I was three weeks old, I definitely don’t mind now,” Iwaizumi said simply. “You asked me out when we were sixteen and after I said no for three months, I finally accepted.” He took a deep breath, looking away. “I couldn’t regret those three months more. But when I finally held your hand like when we were little, I knew it was only meant for me to hold.”

Oikawa smiled, wiping his eyes again. “Of course it is,” he whispered, turning the ring on his finger.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said quietly, tapping Oikawa’s forehead. “Will you marry me, Oikawa Tooru?”

“The answer is always yes,” Oikawa answered as Iwaizumi kissed his forehead. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, almost hitting Iwaizumi in the chin with his head.

“Does that make me Iwa-chan too?!” he screamed, clutching his shirt. “Am I also Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi's scowl broke out into a sly grin as he poked Oikawa’s tummy. “Haha,” he smiled. “Guess who’s the brainless idiot now. And you say it like it’s a bad thing! Iwaizumi Tooru?”

Oikawa stared at him before falling back into the couch.“I love you?” he laughed nervously, staring up at his fiancé. Iwaizumi looked down at him, kissing his nose.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this on a HIGH SPEED EURO TRAIN from paris to venice  
> also if this didn't float ur boat just imagine oikawa saying shit like jontron bc i just did and now im laughing


End file.
